simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Level 5
Level 5 is the fifth level in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It takes place on October 29, with the player taking on the role of Apu as the level's protagonist. Level 5 modifies the map from Level 2, but focuses more on pinpointing the source of Buzz Cola, the soft drink that made Bart go crazy, than the map itself. Plot In the previous level, Marge demands to know where Buzz Cola is being produced, as it scrambled Bart's brain completely. Apu can't come up with an answer, causing Marge to destroy several Cola Trucks in a fit of rage. Level 5 picks up after this episode, as Apu tries to find the source of the mentally incapacitating drink. It is after he receives aid from a professional criminal when he discovers the actual origin of the cola production. Appearance Level 5 is set in Downtown Springfield again and reuses the same map as Level 2, but with a few differences: Instead of taking place at day, the level appears to take place right before sunrise/at night/evening. Besides this, the billboards that can be seen all across town have all been replaced with either Buzz Cola advertisements or, strangely, ads for the Car Built For Homer. In Downtown, the popsicle stick skyscraper has been completely burned to the ground. In the east side, the torn down power line in the alley behind Moe's Tavern has been repaired. The statue in the corner of the Springfield Stadium has been removed and replaced with the Obliteratatron Big Wheel Truck. Finally, at the construction site, moving iron girders can be found near the Buzz Cola glass after the dirt ramp and the construction site truck (from level 2) which was a gag has now been removed. A collector card can be found at the farthest one. Missions # Incriminating Caffeine # ...and Baby Makes 8 # Eight is Too Much # This Little Piggy # Never Trust a Snake # Kwik Cash # Curious Curator * Bonus: Kinky Frinky Vehicles * Longhorn (Starting vehicle) * Car Built For Homer (Purchase from Homer for 500 coins; must be used in Eight is Too Much) * Hover Car (Bonus Mission) * El Carro Loco (Street Race prize) * Cola Truck (Purchase from Gil for 350 coins) * Police Car (Purchase from Gil for 425 coins). | (That ”Police car” is also Chief Wiggum‘s car. There is a bonus car as a “Police Car”). Wasp Cameras Main Article: Wasp Cameras#Level 5 Gags Main Article: Gags#Level 5 # Pickled egg jar in Moe's Tavern. # Slot machine in Moe's Tavern. # Love Tester in Moe's Tavern. # Light up drinks in Moe's Tavern. # Taking a photograph of Hans Moleman at the DMV. # Dumpster behind Krusty Burger (near the police station). Cards Apu's T-Shirt.jpg|Apu's T-Shirt Pin Pals Shirt.jpg|Pin Pals Shirt Prop 24 Sign.jpg|Prop 24 Sign Baby Feeder.jpg|Baby Feeder Ganesh Costume.jpg|Ganesh Costume Chutney Squishee.jpg|Chutney Squishee Hot Dog.jpg|Hot Dog Trivia * This is the only level of the game where the main protagonist is not a member of the Simpsons family. * This is the only level where Dr. Hibbert and Louie have story roles. * This is the level that features the least amount of characters in it (with a total of eight story characters, eighteen if counting Professor Frink and background characters). ** This level also contains the least amount of gags in the game, with there only being six. Gallery Longhorn.png|The Longhorn, the stock vehicle for Level 5 Obliteration Big Wheel Truck.png|The Obliteratatron Big Wheel Truck, the secret vehicle for Level 5 Car Built For Homer.png|The Car Built for Homer, the character-bought vehicle for Level 5 Hover Car.png|The Hover Car, the bonus vehicle for Level 5 El Carro Loco.png|The El Carro Loco, the race-rewarded vehicle for Level 5 Police Car.png|The Police Car, one of two vehicles bought from Gil for Level 5 Cola Truck.png|The Cola Truck, one of two vehicles bought from Gil for Level 5 TheSimpsonsHitandRunLevel5Map.gif|Map of Level 5 Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Level Pages Category:Level 5